Servers/Darkness upon Middle-Earth
New Darkness upon Middle-Earth sets its age from 2951TA onward, ten years after the Battle of the Five Armies. We have lore rulers and 'Realms' which comes with powerful diplomacy and additional strength. We also have Relics, items from lore that, once found, great the bearer a powerful boost in the server. All of our Information is located inside the rules page. All of the updated information is located in our discord. Rules: Note: The full rules can be found on our wiki, or on our Discord server. *Be respectful to every player, if you happen to ever get into an argument, keep it in a safe spot. *Ask a staff member if you’re going to use a mod. *Griefing NPC buildings is heavily frowned upon. If you absolutely must grief a building take the whole build or you may be punished. There will be times that it is acceptable to grief, such as prior to a server/region reset. *Keep it in english in the game-chat. *Use mature attitude as much as you possibly can. Acting childish brings an negative impression on yourself and/or others. *No bug exploiting whatsoever. *Use of X-ray or any similar program that walks in the same path as hack is strictly prohibited. *Changing faction must be done by asking one of the staff members. If no one are online you can either wait or dm them on discord. We will have to reset your alignment for your faction change. *Staying inside Middle-Earth is obligatory, going outside will result in an inventory clear as well as a warning. If you ever happen to get spawned in the vanilla world, which can happen. Type /spawn to get back to the ring portal. *You are not allowed to set any waypoints inside other players claimed areas/bases or anything familiar that is player owned. *Keep excessive swearing out of the chat! Remember that many children play here and that some players do not enjoy seeing course language. Staff will investigate each instance of excessive use of bad language and will deal with it accordingly. Help Staff enforce this by placing a screenshot of abusive behavior in #staff-help or in a dm. *Utumno is strictly prohibited to enter. It is only used for the cause of events etc. *Parkouring to get into bases is not allowed, this includes arrow boosting and pillaring as well. *Players may NOT use Mithril, Galvorn, Gondolin, or Utumno gear and modifiers (list includes: Charred Mallorn maces) in any acts of PVP or War. Unless agreed upon by both parties and Staff. All war gear must belong to the Faction the player is fighting for. Special gear such as Black Numenorean and Arnorian may be used by Southron and Dunedain players respectively or upon Staff discretion. *Alignment rule: Players may not have positive alignment with enemy factions. *You may only use your own troops that belongs to your faction or sub-faction. *Your troops may not use gear from other factions. *Keep /nick lotr themed. *Followers for factions and leaderships must stay active. *Having your alignment score visible is mandatory. *Faction jumping to unlock areas is not allowed. *If you happen to be inactive for 8 days without a valid reason, carrying a relic. It will get removed and repositioned. Realm and Kingdom Rulers Historic Rulers Every name with CUSTOM in them are self-made custom characters made by the player. All the custom and approved lore is listed below the lore rulers list. Staff Owner: MegaCade Administrators: ' DarkOwlRecords hades830 Nnud '''Moderators: ' Cass537 Greeniei Geizritter IketheBoss Masacari ObiWan92 (Trial) '''Developers: Veliks Builders: JimYTheBuilder Dumberthandumb 0ddboi (Trial) All of our staff are mature and will continuously stay like that. All of the rules and information is gathered at the discord. If you're wondering about something specific, ask one of our staff members. Founder: BenRedicFazan Discord: https://discord.gg/S82J4RM Current Leaders: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GnuhNf-eAhUvy7SLn85sjMvn4humt8LuGFIBNEesZa4/edit?usp=sharing